Wonder
by Happy Little Minion
Summary: Short drabble  just under 900 words , that will hopefully be inserted into a story someday...  Buffy/Tara


Wonder

Happy Little Minion

Disclaimer: All hail Joss and Co., I just borrow them for my sick, twisted enjoyment and return them mostly unharmed and only slightly traumatized.

Rating: Not rated

Feedback: Would be greatly appreciated, please.

Pairing: Buffy/Tara

Summary: A short drabble (just under 900 words) that I'd hoped to someday stick in a story… but it's been sitting around for over three years now waiting for the muse to get her butt back here… and damn it, I like the little sucker! Hope you do too.

**~HLM~**

Buffy was on her back, lips parted slightly as she breathed evenly in sleep. Tara lay on her side beside her, head resting in her hand as her eyes took in the slumbering Slayer. They'd spent the night after patrol making love until the sun started to rise. Tara didn't know why she wasn't sleeping as her lover now was, her body was sated and relaxed, but her mind continued to churn.

They'd been lovers for six months now, something Tara still found hard to believe and found her self pinching her self on occasion just to see if she was dreaming. The rapid beat of her heart rushing in her ears as she wondered at the woman beside her. Buffy Summers loved _her_, Tara Maclay, how had that happened. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and releasing it as she slowly opened them again. Buffy was still there lying beside her. Tara smiled softly in wonder as her eyes roamed over the Slayer's features.

She couldn't help herself as her hand lifted from the Slayer's stomach to rise to her face, the back of a finger softly stroking the woman's cheek causing Buffy to smile in her sleep, her face turning into the touch. Tara leaned forward and pressed her lips softly to the Slayer's forehead, smiling as she pulled back and Buffy rolled onto her side seeking her out in her sleep.

Tara gently brushed the hair from the Slayer's face needing to see as much of her lover as she could, her fingers using a butterfly like touch to trace her features. The curve of her eyebrow, the slope of her nose, the soft lips with the gentle breath caressing her finger, Tara couldn't get enough of touching her as she gently brushed her cheek.

"Why are you molesting my face instead of sleeping?" Buffy smiled as Tara cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead, she wiggled closer to the Wiccan, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close.

"Don't know. Wondering how I got so lucky." Tara whispered as she dropped her head from her hand, resting it on her arm as she pressed her body against the Slayer's while wrapping her arm around her, sighing softly as warm skin met warm skin.

"And here I thought I was the lucky one." Buffy smiled and tilted her head as she moved it forward, kissing over the Wiccan's heart before pulling back and opening her eyes.

Tara smiled and shifted down a bit to be face to face with her, leaning in to place a soft kiss on Buffy's lips. "Love you."

"And I find myself pinching my self over that fact." Buffy smiled and kissed the tip of Tara's nose.

Tara chuckled softly knowing she did the same thing herself. "Must be catchy, because I find it hard to believe you love me, too."

"Very much." Buffy whispered as she brought her lips to Tara's. They both smiled and sighed as she pulled her lips away. "Anything I can do to help?"

Tara shook her head slightly as she brought her hand back around to caress the Slayer's cheek before cupping it. "You already have." Tara kept eye contact with Buffy as long as she could as she leaned in to kiss her forehead. All she'd needed was to see the love in the Slayer's eyes reflected back at her to settle her mind. She moved her lips from Buffy's forehead to softly press a kiss to each of Buffy's now closed eyelids, the tip of her nose, each cheek, her chin, and finally her lips.

Buffy smiled as Tara kissed each feature of her face, the butterfly touches almost tickling. She brought her hand up to cup the back of the Wiccan's head when Tara finally reached her lips.

Tara smiled and softly placed kisses along each lip, from one side to the other before pressing more firmly against both.

Buffy held Tara in place against her lips.

Tara taking the hint and tilting her head slightly as she brought her tongue out to trace the now parting lips of the Slayer. It wasn't a kiss to excite, it was a kiss of affirmation of their love as their tongues tangled and roamed from mouth to mouth without rush.

The kiss ending with a soft press of lips, Buffy smiled and rolled to her back bringing the Wiccan with her.

Tara sighed as she snuggled against the Slayer's side. "Thank you." She pressed her lips over Buffy heart before settling in with her forehead against the Slayer's neck as she wrapped her arm tightly around her waist, a leg going across the Slayer's as she sighed once again in contentment.

"Mmm, it's such a hardship for me to love you." Buffy smiled and chuckled softly as she kissed Tara's temple, having expected the gentle pinch to her side with her comment as she hugged the Wiccan close.

"Love you." Tara smiled and sighed again as she closed her eyes, letting her self relax completely against her lover as Buffy's hands began a gentle massage on her back.

"Love you, too." Buffy kissed Tara's temple again, resting her cheek there as she too closed her eyes and sighed in contentment.

Both women feeling warm and complete as they began drifting off, love in their hearts, and hope for the future.

The End…


End file.
